<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every madness has its own logic by Kofaros</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746179">Every madness has its own logic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros'>Kofaros</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>were never good (translation) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Good Death Eaters, M/M, Marauders Bashing (Harry Potter), Sane Tom Riddle, Seer Regulus Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus sees and hears what is not in the present. The gift of divination, but why does he see past events? At Hogwarts, the echoes of his gift are influenced by magic. Dumbledore's magic is felt most strongly there. This is who has so many regrets and fears that Reggie's head is bursting with images.<br/>But he clings to some of them. Those that would bring death to Dumbledore before the old man could see it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bartemius Crouch Jr./Augustus Rookwood, Regulus Black &amp; Bartemius Crouch Jr., Regulus Black &amp; Severus Snape, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Severus Snape, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>were never good (translation) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. headache</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603194">Every madness has its own logic</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros">Kofaros</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my language at all so read at your own risk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gift of divination, the gift of the prophet, the cursed sight. People call it by different names. But this is neither a gift nor a curse, both at the same time. Sounds and images of the past, present and future. Dreams. Prophecies. The true feelings of others. Unerring intuition. It manifests itself in different ways for everyone, but the burden is the same in the end. The mind cannot withstand the influx of information, the heart cannot withstand if a person saw one thing and received something completely different. People with this <em>gift</em> rarely live long. Headache and migraines, insanity, despair, alcoholism, abuse of power. These are just some of the reasons why such people die early, often committing suicide.</p><p>Prophets are different from others. Words, movements, eyes. The people around them rarely guess about their gift. People are afraid of such a gift. But they think life would be easier with him.</p><p>Wiping the blood running from his nose, Regulus wants to laugh at this. Because it is not at all easier for him to live in this world. In the Black family, only echoes of the gift remained. Arcturus suffers from migraines, and Bellatrix went insane in her youth. Now Reggie's condition is approaching hers. He wonders when he will start throwing Unforgivable in those he doesn't like. </p><p>He sees and hears things that are not present. The gift of divination, but why does he see the past? At Hogwarts, the echoes of his gift are influenced by magic. Dumbledore's magic is felt most strongly there. By the fourth year at school, Regulus had finally sorted out some of his dreams. There were Albus, a young girl, and a man named Gellert. Therefore, Regulus delved into history.</p><p>Dumbledore's father died in Azkaban, his mother died under strange circumstances, when Albus's younger sister was in the house, whom almost no one knew about until she was buried. The girl died because of Albus, Grindelwald, and the headmaster's brother. Regulus never believed in Dumbledore's ideality, did not speak to his own brother for a long time, and did not talk about the gift to his parents. Reggie's room is covered in newspaper clippings, but he's not sure why. Voldemort's business is something that a teenager wants to avoid so that he doesn't get bogged down in madness.</p><p>Maybe because of these searches, maybe not, but in the fourth year Regulus sees something strange. <em>Paw prints, a full moon and dying Severus.</em> Young Black saw such paw prints once near the Black's house. Sirius. Severus had been watching the Marauders and said he had a plan to how to take revenge on the four of them. Reggie was dozing in the Room of Requirement with Barty when the dots connected. Regulus dressed and left the room, the exit from which was not far from Dumbledore's office. Unfortunately, the headmaster was already walking there with Potter and Snape.</p><p>Regulus wanted to hide around the corner, but instead walked out in front of the headmaster. Albus' eyebrows rose slightly.</p><p>-Regulus, my boy, what are you doing here at this late hour?</p><p>The teenager tilted his head, narrowing his white eyes.</p><p>-Severus needs to return home urgently. Because of his mother. You won't be in the way, will you, headmaster? <em>You never know what happens to girls while family members are at Hogwarts.</em></p><p>Albus was literally petrified. Severus glanced at the younger wizard in alarm.</p><p>-What about mom?..</p><p>-Just a moment, Regulus, we need to discuss something with Severus...</p><p>-I'm not staying, - Snape snapped. - My mother is more important than your brainless lions, professor!</p><p>-It's okay, - Reggie said. - <em>The discontent of cowards is a praise for the brave.</em> - These words he heard in a dream several times.</p><p>Reggie's right eye turned a faint blue, and Dumbledore's eyes widened. Without further words, Regulus grabbed Severus by the sleeve and pulled him along. In the corridor remained a confused Potter and slightly pale headmaster. </p><p>Regulus silently led Severus to the Room of Requirement. Barty was already rubbing his sleepy eyes.</p><p>-Reggie, where have you been?</p><p>___________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>A funny thing. Wizards are so proud of their abilities, they say they are superior to Muggles, but in reality? <em>They don't know anything about magic.</em></p><p>Life debt. One person owes his life to another. A nasty thing, because life is the greatest gift of magic. There can be huge price to pay to save live. Some people take advantage of it because it's human nature. The rescued person may be trapped. If he does not understand that magic does not go one way.</p><p>Regulus doesn't know how Dumbledore or Potter wanted to use the life debt. Either way, it wouldn't have ended well for Severus. James Potter saved Severus <em>physically</em>. This makes a big difference. Because you can ask the magic to decide whether it is really Snape's life debt, if the <em>saved</em> were Potter's friends, and not Snape. Let magic judge for itself, because magic knows a lot more than humans, no matter how one old headmaster denies it.</p><p>Magic flashed brightly in the air, relieving Severus of his supposed debt. Obviously, James was only thinking about his friends, not the slytherin. This is not surprising, but it is another reminder that the world is not black and white. If the home of the bravest does this, then what happens there where the eyes of the common man do not look?</p><p>Regulus had mentioned Severus's mother because his grandfather knew her parents. The Princes could have disowned their daughter, but they still hoped that she would return. Reggie does everything on a hunch. Collecting Snape's things in his suitcase and right in the middle of the night goes with him to the Princes through the fireplace.</p><p>Severus never returned to Hogwarts. The purebloods quickly learned that he was the heir to the Prince family. The rest of the students learned that Tobias Snape went to prison for abusing his wife and son. Many condemned the Marauders because the idiots were poisoning the life of the poor guy at school, the only place where he could hide from his father. </p><p>Regulus saw that at first they and Dumbledore were tense, thinking the truth about Lupin would come out, but then they calmed down. Severus was their main target for the pranks, without him they switched to others. Who didn't like it. It's a matter of time before someone will answer.</p><p>After a little thought, Reggie called Peeves and gave him some Muggle items, which he secretly bought and kept in an enchanted bag. When the Marauders pranked the Slytherins, almost sending a couple of them to the infirmary, Peeves answered them. All of their underwear was displayed in the great hall, along with Potter's invisibility cloak. This explained how the four had so easily escaped detection. <em>There was something else, though.</em></p><p>Reggie sat on the banister of the moving staircase, watching the red-faced teenagers and hearing pure laughter that had not sounded along these corridors for a long time. He heard and saw what happened before. It's sad to see how things have changed. But there was also fun in it. He saw Evans scowl as she rushing to the library. Apparently Severus had finally ended their toxic relationship. She's smart, but she doesn't have the Prince's talent. Huh, she's going to get along with Potter now?</p><p>Regulus could feel the gaze on him, directed through the half glasses, but he didn't turn. He had already realized that Dumbledore didn't want to admit his mistakes. He doesn't want to believe in what he doesn't like. For now, he probably thinks young Black's words were just a coincidence.</p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em>Blue flame dances all around, but the Auror purrs softly, almost dancing among the fire. There is no one else here anyway, he has nothing to be ashamed of. But someone was there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-You are just provoking an attack on you, director, - said a hoarse voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Then you must hurry, Lord Grindelwald. - Auror flashed a mischievous smile. - Before someone got ahead of you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The dark wizard instantly appeared next to him, grabbing the brunette by the waist.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Never. I will carve my mark on you so that everyone can see that you are mine.</em>
</p><p>Reggie exhaled, looking blearily around the bedroom. <em>Grindelwald's sign?</em> The teenager had to return to childhood and re-read children's fairy tales. He found the Peverells' descendants and looked around the walls of his room. Newspaper clippings were arranged by date. Voldemort became more and more ruthless and ugly. Dark magic? But Grindelwald looked good to the last. In his heart, Regulus believes that it is Grindelwald who is the stronger of the two Dark Lords.</p><p>Sirius ran away from home, his parents shaking the air with screams. Reggie quietly rummages through the family library. Kreacher groans that the teenager does not sleep for days, but cannot help. The elf knows that no one will help here.</p><p>Regulus flipped through the book he needed and tossed it over his shoulder with a soundless laugh. Dumbledore makes enemies, one worse than the other. <em>He is his own worst enemy.</em></p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>In the fifth year, Regulus's hands began to shake. He doesn't feel pain, only numbness. As if he fell into cotton wool. He doesn't want to spend the rest of his life like this. Black is increasingly sitting by the lake, even skipping classes. His grades are high enough that nothing will be done to him for it.</p><p>-My boy, won't you catch a cold?</p><p>-I won't notice.</p><p>Marauders are having a hard time now. They have already been cursed for their pranks several times. In addition, students are now more cautious, because they know about the invisibility cloak. They looked at Potter strangely, especially the girls. The Slytherins could hear him, red-faced, convincing the Gryffindors that he was not spying on anyone. Regulus stole a magic map from Pettigrew a couple of days ago. This explained a lot about their antics. Marauders tried to find map and create a new one. They could have done it by their seventh year. <em>Regulus is confident that this will not happen.</em></p><p>-What do you see, professor?</p><p>Dumbledore looked out over the lake, considering his answer.</p><p>-The surface of water where the wind of the present glides. And you?</p><p>-A bottom full of dead people, - the teenager answered slowly. - There are many ghosts behind you, headmaster.</p><p>-This is the fate of one who has lived too long, Regulus. - The old man's blue eyes looked thoughtfully at the teenager. - Do you have headaches?</p><p>Regulus finally turned tired eyes to the headmaster.</p><p>-Pain is proof that we're alive, isn't it?</p><p>_______________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Regulus tripped a sixth-year Ravenclaw, causing him to bump into Barty and poke his lips into his. Both teenagers blushed.</p><p>-No sex on the bed in my favorite room, if you please.</p><p>-Reggie! - squeaked Crouch.</p><p>Augustus is no fool. He was about to join the Dark Lord, but he liked Barty, who was sticking to Reggie. Rookwood saw Black's hands begin to shake towards winter.</p><p>-It's not what it seems, right? - he asked gloomily.</p><p>-It's always like this, - Regulus muttered. - You haven't joined?</p><p>-I wanted to wait until I worked in the Ministry, then I would get his mark, - Augustus confessed. - Now I don't need it.</p><p>Regulus sees his sincerity. He doesn't need to warn him about Barty. Rookwood knows he will be in trouble if something happens to Crouch Jr.</p><p>-The Death Eaters have become more insistent, - Black remarked.</p><p>-I started packing, - nodded Augustus. - My family has enough money to provide for Barty if we have to flee.</p><p>They ended up having to flee. Before Regulus and Barty's sixth year. Orion and Walburga tried to drag their son to Voldemort. Regulus said he needed to do something with Barty and Augustus. They were already considered supporters of the Dark Lord, so they got away with it.</p><p>It was only at the beginning of the year that everything became clear. Barty and Augustus were transferred to another school, and Regulus <em>disappeared</em>.</p><p>__________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Severus pulled his hair into a ponytail. Thanks to his grandmother, his hair is soft and silky now. The teen used the cream to give his skin a healthy milky tone.</p><p>He still could not believe that the Princes had been waiting for his mother all these years. When Regulus brought a friend to their mansion, Severina even burst into tears. They didn't know they had a grandson. Octavian immediately rushed to his daughter's house. The next day, Tobias ended up in prison for abusing his wife and child. Eileen cried for a long time, hugging her parents. The Princes wanted to report about werewolf to the Ministry, but Reggie shook his head, looking through them.</p><p>-It's too early. This is not enough to undermine his reputation.</p><p>It was about Dumbledore, obviously. Severus's grandmother looked closely at Regulus's eyes and nodded. As Reggie knew all this, Severus found out a little later. His grandfather told him about the madness in the Black family. Regulus has always been quiet, but lately it seems like he was tormented by severe headaches. Apparently because of the gift. Severus didn't even know how to repay his help and decided to study potions for pain relief.</p><p>Octavian arranged for Severus to be transferred to Ilvermorny. The teenager almost immediately made friends, and his talent for potions found recognition. At Hogwarts, nobody cared unless they needed help with their Potions homework. The potions teacher at the new school immediately took up teaching the young Prince personally. He asked her about potions for Regulus. She smiled sadly.</p><p>-Recently a student with such a gift graduated from here. A very strong wizard, he completed his studies in four years. Conversations with him made everything clear, but you never got close to him, no matter how often you spoke. It's like talking to a shadow or a reflection. - <em>Reggie is like that.</em> - Even potions won't help such people, Severus. One day they just disappear. You can hear rumors, they may be alive somewhere, but they are not around, even if you were close. It's hard to explain, but it can't be changed, I'm afraid. I do not know what that graduate is doing now, but he definitely chose the road that almost no one walks on. Because this road is cruel and unpredictable.</p><p>Severus didn't want to think that the headache was driving Regulus into insanity. But the junior wizard himself understood this perfectly. Prince decided to study potions, as he had wanted all his life, and to invent something for his friend. </p><p>He didn't keep in touch with the people at Hogwarts, not even Lily. Severus finally saw what friendship meant. Lily only came to him if she needed help or wanted to complain. She told him to ignore when Potter stole his textbook and spell from there. As if Severus hadn't spent so much energy creating it!</p><p>But Severus did not forget the Slytherins. He was glad when Barty and Augustus Rookwood from Ravenclaw transferred to his school. Apparently they became a couple and fled from the Death Eaters and the approaching war.</p><p>-Dumbledore wants war the most though, - Rookwood remarked. - He's unlucky because your grandfather, Severus, and Barty's father aren't happy with him.</p><p>One way to say this. Barty's father was, frankly, not very good, but after a while he did find his son.</p><p>-Write to your mother and me, - growled Crouch Sr. - I’ll watch you, Rookwood.</p><p>Crouch Sr. was awkward with his son, because he did not know how to communicate with him. But the boy's escape forced him to rethink his position. And a lecture from Octavian and Arcturus, apparently. Their relationship was similar to relationship between Barty and Reggie.</p><p>-Do you know where Regulus is? - Severus asked him.</p><p>-No, - Crouch Jr. admitted. - He just disappeared.</p><p>Prince really hoped that he disappeared only for a while, remembering the words of the teacher. Barty was like a younger brother to Regulus, he should at least write to him.</p><p>-He will write, - Augustus said quietly. - But I'm afraid it will take time. Maybe years. Honestly... - Rookwood rubbed his temple. - He looked completely detached the last year. As if he was getting more and more immersed in his own world. He didn't explode like Bella, but...</p><p>-It became noticeable, - Severus muttered. - Do you already know what happened to those idiots? - he perked up.</p><p>-Not yet, - Barty grinned. - But it’s was definitely not good for them.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Arcturus froze and squeezed the feather so that it snapped in half. <em>Regulus.</em> The wizard leaned back in his chair. He saw the state of his grandson, how he drinks potions and Muggle medicines. His condition is worse than Arcturus's, obviously. Lord Black's power went into <em>truth</em>. No matter how people tried to hide something, he saw right through them. But he did not see how badly his heir was.</p><p>Regulus sent three friends to school in America and disappeared. Arcturus examined his room carefully, analyzing. Dumbledore, Voldemort. Lord Black knows the truth about the legendary duel, learns more about the past of Albus. The Dark Lord is all the more easier to study.</p><p>-Puppy, - Arcturus chuckled. - If only he covered his tracks better.</p><p>He found the houses of the Riddles and the Gaunts. And the ring, which clearly lacked the stone. Arcturus could still feel his grandson's magic in the house and recalled the mess in the Black library. Did Regulus take something? The lord stroked an eyebrow. It looks like things will be more complicated than he originally thought.</p><p>
  <em>Horcruxes, huh.</em>
</p><p>__________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>The two Slytherins and Ravenclaw have not returned from summer holiday. The Rookwoods moved, and Regulus and Barty simply disappeared. Albus didn't know what to think as he sent the owl to the Princes. Surely Severus knew something about this. The Princes are a neutral family, but Dumbledore was confident that they would lead Severus to him, because children from very powerful families were missing.</p><p>At dinner, the headmaster saw that Filius and Horace were nervous. Both loved the disappeared teenagers, they were among the best in the school. The Slytherins looked puzzled. Especially because a couple of hours ago Arcturus Black kicked everyone out of the family, except Regulus, and deprived them of family magic. Sirius was confused. Albus realized that the boy had lost his Animagus powers because of what had happened, because they came from Black magic.</p><p>Albus realized he had made a mistake when he heard voices coming towards the great hall.</p><p>-... just disappear. I can search in books.</p><p>-It's okay, Octavian. Either I will find him, or he will contact me after a while.</p><p>-Years, you mean, Arcturus. His condition is clearly worse than yours. I owe the boy for helping my grandson, I participate in this, - cut off the Lord Prince, entering the great hall. - Albus, - he said flatly. - Why do I receive ridiculous demands from you early in the morning?</p><p>Dumbledore suddenly remembered that Octavian had never taken sides, but that he was always on top of success, for which he was respected even by dark families.</p><p>-Octavian, you misunderstood, - the headmaster coughed. - I just wanted to know if Severus knew about...</p><p>An agitated Sr. Crouch rushed into the hall with Alastor and a couple of Aurors in tow.</p><p>-What in the name of Merlin?! - Barty snapped. - Where is my son?!</p><p>-This is your son, - Black and Prince answered unimpressed and simultaneously. - How do we know?</p><p>-He left a letter, saying that he had transferred to another school and would write later, - Crouch shook the said letter. - The Blacks rushed to the Ministry, yelling about the missing of their own son. I remember he helped your grandson, Octavian. He should knows where Barty is. Where is he?</p><p>-Gone, - said Arcturus. - Took a backpack and disappeared. I threw the rest out of the family so that they would no longer be a burden to us.</p><p>-A viable solution, - Prince snorted.</p><p>-Remember how many times you cried to me about Eileen? - Arcturus narrowed his eyes.</p><p>Octavian's eyebrow twitched.</p><p>-I knew she was alive at least, - he grumbled.</p><p>-So he really disappeared? - Crouch frowned. - Then why are you standing here and not looking for him?!</p><p>-Don't yell you, - Arcturus grimaced. - Since when do you even care about Barty? You never said a word that he had gone off somewhere for the whole summer.</p><p>- I thought he was with Regulus! - Barty Sr. snapped. - We need to start looking.</p><p>-He’s okay, - Octavian rolled his eyes. - The Rookwoods will provide him easily.</p><p>Crouch froze, slowly looked at the Ravenclaw table and back at Prince.</p><p>-Rookwoods? - he almost whispered. - Why is he with the Rookwoods?</p><p>-Youth, spring, all that, - Octavian shrugged. Albus hurried to close his open mouth, noting that he was not the only one.</p><p>Crouch turned white, then purple, then gray.</p><p>-Don't worry, Reggie told them not to have sex in his secret room, and there’s nowhere else, - Black added, hiding a grin. Minerva wheezed with shock.</p><p>-WHAT?! - Crouch jumped. - I am that Rookwood!.. - The man let out a curse, which made even the Aurors blush.</p><p>-Barty, there are children here, - the Prince chided. - Actually, Arcturus is right. You are a lousy father. And it comes from me, please note.</p><p>-I know! - Crouch snapped. - Not the point. Where are they? Do you even know?</p><p>Black and Prince exchanged glances.</p><p>-About them, yes, - Octavian replied. - Look for him yourself though. Maybe you will understand how fathers should act. Honestly, as you were dolt, as you stayed the same.</p><p>-You're the only ones who think so, - Crouch growled.</p><p>-Yes, yes, - Arcturus waved away. - Have you sorted it out? I actually came to help Octavian.</p><p>-Oh yes, - he shook his head. - Since you dragged, Barty, you will help too. Without the support of the Blacks, it's time for one idiot with a chicken brain to get what he deserves.</p><p>Prince's icy eyes instantly pinned the white Sirius into place. Crouch frowned and looked closely at the Gryffindor table.</p><p>-Hmm? Why does this boy look like Lyall?</p><p>Alastor frowned at this.</p><p>-Lupin's son? Wasn't he bitten by Fenrir Greyback?</p><p>-Lupin should have learned to keep his mouth shut, - hissed Crouch. Albus turned pale. Did they know? Remus almost shuddered. The students whispered. - What happened, Octavian?</p><p>-Albus took a werewolf into school, obviously. - Octavian literally bared his teeth at the headmaster. - And my grandson almost died because of him.</p><p>Aurors and Crouch tensed instantly. The teachers' eyes widened. The headmaster didn't tell them anything about it.</p><p>-It's not like that, - Albus got up hastily. - It's just a little misunderstanding...</p><p>-We have memories, - Black interrupted evenly, turning his head to Barty. - From Severus and Regulus. Only me and my heir are Blacks. We do not provide any support to strangers. - So Sirius doesn't have the protection of an ancient pureblood family. - I suppose you'll have to interrogate the headmaster too.</p><p>-Don't doubt it, - said Crouch. - Then i'll talk to you two.</p><p>-Yes, yes, we will listen to your whining, - Black rolled his eyes. Crouch hissed. - Consider you impressed me.</p><p>Barty threw up his hands in the air.</p><p>-Damn you, Black!</p><p>The phrase that Barty Jr. said when he could not argue with Regulus. Octavian patted Crouch on the head.</p><p>-You know it's useless, boy, just give up. We'd better focus on business.</p><p>-Indeed, some of us have real jobs, - Arcturus nodded. - What are the looks? Aren't you at work now, Aurors? Or have you misunderstood something? - Black grinned.</p><p>Crouch exhaled indignantly, waving at Alastor at the Gryffindors. Auror nodded, glancing sideways at the Lords. He rarely spoke to them, but what he saw now impressed him. He didn’t think Barty Crouch would be so pissed off.</p><p>Albus couldn't argue with the evidence. He and the pale Marauders were taken to the Ministry and the parents of the teenagers were called. The memories of the Slytherins could not be denied, unfortunately. It was lucky that the Veritaserum was not used on the children, otherwise much bigger problems would have been inevitable.</p><p>Peter and James were fined for not registering Animagus forms. Lupin and Sirius were expelled. They also decided to monitor Sirius for three years. Only age saved him from Azkaban. The Potters took Sirius into the family, of course, but the teenager lost the money that his uncle gave him, since it belonged to the Blacks. Alfard had little of his own funds. Albus was also fined for taking the werewolf to school and covering up the incident. He was also told to be careful with his words. He clearly wanted Severus to swear an oath of silence when Regulus thwarted it. There was no debt to life on Severus, which made James look bad.</p><p>All this was published in the newspapers. James and Peter had a hard time in their final year. Students no longer wanted to deal with them; they could forget about their former popularity. The Lupins rushed to move further away after that. The question of the education of Sirius was raised. He did not want to go to Durmstrang. In Ilvermorny he was refused instantly, without even explaining the reasons, although they were not important. Albus found it hard to put him in Beauxbatons.</p><p>The teachers were unhappy with the headmaster, as were the parents who sent the howlers.</p><p>-No wonder Severus transferred, - growled Horace. - You're lucky there are only four of them, Albus! Parents can pick up more children because of this story!</p><p>Pomona rubbed her temples. The students were still in shock, as was the staff itself. Albus assured them that Remus would not hurt anyone.</p><p>-Sirius was lucky not to be thrown into Azkaban, - Minerva hissed. - In such things he was always narrow-minded, but not to that extent. - She looked suddenly at Flitwick. - You spoke to Arcturus?</p><p>-He doesn't know where Regulus is, - he replied. - And... - The little professor shook his head. - Never mind. Barty is now looking for his son while Arcturus and Octavian laugh at him.</p><p>-Remembered, - Slughorn grumbled. - He's not a very good father. At least it became clear that he loved his son.</p><p>Albus stroked his beard. All of the Slytherins who run away could have become Death Eaters, he knew. On the one hand, this is good, but on the other, Albus could have used Severus as a spy if the boy owed James. <em>But he owed nothing.</em> The memories showed this clearly. Crouch Sr.'s eyes lit up with a dash of pride as he saw his son help with the request to the Lady of Magic. Even Dumbledore didn't think this was possible. </p><p>But that only brought his thoughts back to Regulus. His eyes that day... <em>The same look that had followed Albus for decades.</em> Surely a boy can't be a prophet, right? This is most likely just a coincidence. <em>It should be.</em></p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Rodolphus peered uncertainly into the bedroom. Bella sat by the bed, hugging her knees. She almost fled the last raid with a wild look. Her mood never yielded to logic, but something was wrong in her eyes.</p><p>-Bellatrix? - Lestrange called softly. - Are you okay?</p><p>-No, - she whispered after a couple of seconds. - Not at all, Rodi.</p><p>She hadn't called him that for a long time. Rodolphus approached slowly and sat down beside him.</p><p>-What happened, Bella?</p><p>She rested her head on his shoulder.</p><p>-My head is splitting. I want to scream, cry and hit something. It's like a thousand voices screaming in my head, - she whispered. - When the Black magic was gone, it was... as I woke up from a terrible nightmare. </p><p>Blacks's madness? Rodolphus frowned. How does this relate to magic? The Slytherins who had recently joined the Dark Lord's army said that Regulus had become very aloof in his later years of school and suffered from headaches. Was it the same with him, what with Bella?</p><p>Lestrange hugged his wife. They did not love each other initially, but then found common interests. Though Bella became more and more obsessed with dark magic and their Lord. Seeing her now, Rodolphus's heart beat faster. Maybe he should go to Lord Black and ask what is really going on in their family?</p><p>Bella closed her eyes, pressing against him.</p><p>-Even dreams do not bring relief, - she said. - I'm thinking of Reggie. He was supposed to join us this year. Where is he now? What is he doing? Does it hurt him as much as me?</p><p>Rodolphus kissed her hair. He needs to speak urgently with Arcturus, obviously. When his wife is asleep, he will ask his brother to stay with her.</p><p>______________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>-Yeah, - Severina muttered. - Horcruxes of all things. No wonder he looks like that.</p><p>Octavian looked up from the window behind which the snow was falling.</p><p>-Is it all that simple?</p><p>Arcturus tilted his head.</p><p>-Are you talking about Dumbledore? - Prince nodded. - Doubtful. Dumbledore may speak in such a way that the light believes every word, but these are just words.</p><p>Severina folded her arms over her chest. She was in the Wizengamot when the decision was made. The Marauders and their parents were afraid to meet the gaze of a woman who could throw mud without ceremony without lying, and look like a queen at the same time. But her eyes burned through Albus entire meeting. He tried not to squirm under her eyes. But Severina saw why Regulus had said those words a couple of years ago.</p><p>-Dumbledore gained fame through a duel, - she said slowly. - But the memory is fading. The new Dark Lord strengthened his authority again. But Albus hardly deliberately pushed him towards the Horcruxes. Maximum, to dark magic. Back in school, I guess.</p><p>-Hmm. - Arcturus rubbed an eyebrow. - The puppy's death would probably have increased Dumbledore's power if it weren't for the Horcruxes. The old man is weaker, obviously. This is what war is for. The question is, does Albus know about the Horcruxes?</p><p>The Princes frowned. Good question.</p><p>-You know, - Octavian mused, - I think Dumbledore would have gone to war anyway, no matter how many people were killed. If he achieves his goals, he doesn't care how many dies.</p><p>-That's right, - Black agreed. - But what are we going to do?</p><p>They looked at the ring on the table. They are not interested in the war, but their grandchildren may suffer.</p><p>-Hunting for Horcruxes is not for us, - Severina winced. - We’ll hardly be able to track them. But we can get in the way of our grandchildren's involvement. After all, we are also related to Slytherin. I remember the Slytherin family had very strict inheritance rules.</p><p>-Salazar revered magic, - said Lord Black slowly. - I don’t think he would approve of an heir with a torn soul. Want to take over the title? Or become a family proxy?</p><p>-Second, - Octavian chuckled. - Technically, Princes have always been proxy the Slytherin family, even if family members have moved on to other families or forgot about it. We just never used it. There was no reason. I'm interested in this thing.</p><p>The Lord Prince nodded at the papers on the table. Regulus left them attached to the wall of his room when he disappeared. <em>Peverells.</em> It was not difficult to trace the boy's train of thought.</p><p>-Technically, Tom Riddle is Lord Peverell, through them Lord Gryffindor as well. But he didn't take titles. Apparently he doesn't know. Dumbledore's work?</p><p>Severina took the note, examining one word.</p><p>-Most likely, - she muttered. - He's still looking for those Deathly Hallows. Or... does he want to get rid of those who are stronger than him?</p><p>Or both. Arcturus rubbed an eyebrow. Albus was afraid of being abandoned again. He wants to be a symbol of light. But the brighter the light, the thicker the shadow.</p><p>-So, let's ask the magic to solve. - Octavian sank into a chair. - We'll have to act according to the situation. Arcturus, do you have a guest?</p><p>He turned his head. One of the Lestrange brothers passed through the spell on the house. After half a minute, Rodolphus entered the living room.</p><p>-Lord Black, Lord Prince, Lady Prince, - Lestrange greeted politely.</p><p>-Why are you here? - Arcturus raised an eyebrow.</p><p>-Because of Bellatrix. I came to find out about the madness in the Black family.</p><p>Black grinned a little. As he had thought, Bella's condition began to change when the Black magic left her. Although she was not completely healed, of course. Life is not a fairy tale for this to happen so quickly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-You look the same as before, - announced the obvious Abraxas.</p><p>The Dark Lord scowled at him. He looked human again, with dark eyes and hair, about 25 years old.</p><p>-I noticed, - he grumbled.</p><p>The Death Eaters were in shock when their Lord came out of the bedroom this morning like this. He was again the adequate leader they had once followed. The younger generation, like Lucius, barely recognized him.</p><p>-What happened? - Fenrir asked.</p><p>Voldemort sighed.</p><p>-All the power of Lord Slytherin has gone to the proxy. - Avery choked on his tea. - Magic was pissed off, I had never felt this way. - The Dark Lord folded his hands on the table. - I screwed up with dark magic, I admit. But this is something else. It looks like the Slytherin family has very strict rules about these things.</p><p>Senior Malfoy narrowed his eyes.</p><p>-I don’t know what you did exactly, but it infuriated the ancestral magic, right? - Grimacing, the Dark Lord nodded. - Even so, the proxy must be a member of the Slytherin family. Salazar Slytherin would not have let his legacy fall into the hands of an outsider.</p><p>-But I was the only heir, - Riddle frowned.</p><p>Bella turned her head as she hugged her husband's arm. She was pale and with circles under her eyes.</p><p>-There could be more. Those who have not made it public for some reason. If they have claimed the right to manage the family, they must know what you have done, my lord.</p><p>The Dark Lord nodded. When the magic made him know that he was no longer Lord Slytherin, Tom was never so confused. Disbelief, anger and a bit of joy, because it meant that he still had relatives-wizards. Thanks to this push, his mind cleared a little. He didn’t want to die, it’s true, but he couldn’t understand why he had become so obsessed with Horcruxes. A pair of Horcruxes would have been enough, why was he so carried away? He tried to regain his soul, but the ring was gone. Perhaps a family proxy found it?</p><p>-They did it very easily, no? - thought Rosier. - Why not become a Lord? It means that they were already the proxy of the family, they just decided to press you, my Lord.</p><p>-What now? - Lucius asked uncertainly.</p><p>-First, find the proxy, - Riddle said slowly. - Secondly, I need a new identity. Third, while we hide. Something worries me.</p><p>Abraxas leaned forward.</p><p>-Considering how quickly you returned to normal, - apart from the circles under the eyes of the Dark Lord, because he did not sleep all two weeks that he was restoring his soul, - then you were carried away by dark magic for a reason, right?</p><p>-Yes. Something happened at Hogwarts, I guess. Not later than.</p><p>-So Dumbledore is involved? - Clarified Antonin gloomily. - Not surprising given recent history. - He threw a wistful look at Bellatrix. - If he wanted to hush up the werewolf attack on the slytherin, he could have done something to you, my lord.</p><p>Voldemort also looked at Lestrange.</p><p>-Do you want to share something?</p><p>Rodolphus squeezed Bella's hand and told about the reason for the madness in the Black family.</p><p>-Arcturus said Bella will get better in a few months, but the nightmares can last longer. Although the gift as such is no longer there.</p><p>-Is it the same with Regulus? They didn't find him.</p><p>-He did not say. I think this is the case with both of them.</p><p>Lucius rubbed his chin.</p><p>-I spoke to the Slytherins when the guys disappeared. I was told that Dumbledore was looking at Regulus strangely. You know it's Regulus who really pulled the rest out of school.</p><p>-Arcturus won't say anything more, - his father sighed. - Like the Princes. Although they are descendants of Ravenclaw, by the way.</p><p>-They won't say anything, - Avery winced. - Honestly, I don't want to anger Octavian at all. Severina, all the more. She looked too bloodthirsty at Dumbledore at the trial.</p><p>_______________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>A shabby apartment in a creepy area, where it is better not to walk even in the evening. Suitable for you if your hand is shaking, unable to hold the wand, and your head is literally dizzy from what is not in reality. Regulus put down the bottle. If his parents saw him now, they would have had a blow. He himself knows that he is in a terrible state.</p><p>He dyes his short hair white, smokes from time to time and mixes alcohol with potions and pills. He cannot even understand half of his visions, but is already drinking too much. Well, he doesn't really get drunk because he uses magic, but being like that at seventeen isn't great.</p><p>He took almost nothing from the house, only a backpack with some things. He takes on one-time work, gets food and a roof over his head with magic. Although he has Bishop now. They met by chance when Richter blew up an abandoned building with magic and Reggie went to the noise. They met each other's eyes then. <em>The look that each of them sees in the reflection.</em></p><p>Young, with bad genes, wrong choices and a crooked road ahead. Bishop comes from a family of Grindelwald's supporters.</p><p>
  <em>Leave her out of it all.</em>
</p><p>- Did the Richters have a special order?</p><p>-All the Richters knew about it, although no one spoke.</p><p>This... explained a few things. Grindelwald had a child. Grindelwald killed the only one who was dear to him. Grindelwald killed himself to return to this man. Regulus covered his mouth with his hand as he understood. Purebloods should not laugh out loud. But he ended up laughing. Dumbledore does things like that without even knowing the order. Regulus wonders what kind of face he'll have when he finds out. <em>Because he will find out.</em></p><p>-I'll go to work for the police, - Richter said.</p><p>-You're younger than me.</p><p>-Magic and forgery, brother mine.</p><p>They are identical. Neither Regulus nor Bishop will stop each other from dying, because their choices are the same too. Bishop is worse off in a way. He's only fifteen, and he already drinks and works for the police. He matured too early. Regulus seems older too. Purebloods receive such an education at an early age that by the time they graduate from school they can already be considered full adults. Bishop and Reggie even more so.</p><p>Reggie doesn't want to be found. Doesn't want to be seen like this. It's not shame, it's just... disappointment. In himself, including.</p><p>-You don't have to deal with this, - Bishop said. - Strong or weak, it doesn't matter. Everyone survives as best they can.</p><p>Therefore, Regulus does not contact anyone, but follows the news. He knows that Arcturus and Princes did something because he notices the oddities in the Death Eaters' attacks. Attacks are not theirs.</p><p>Reggie has looked through the newspapers once more in the year since he left Britain. The Death Eaters did not attack. Aurors just threw everything at them. Ministry or Dumbledore? Black doubted that the headmaster had pushed the Dark Lord towards the Horcruxes. Rather, he pushed him towards dark magic. To create a new Dark Lord for his reputation? Or because of the Deathly Hallows? Or...</p><p>Regulus rubbed an eyebrow. Grindelwald gathered strong wizards around him to put the Muggles in their place. Is it possible that Dumbledore was seeking to destroy the powerful wizards so that he would not be left behind again? The corners of Regulus's lips lifted to reveal his teeth. <em>How funny.</em></p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>-So Severus wants to open a pharmacy?</p><p>-Yeah, - Severina smiled. - He wants to get a degree in Potions first, of course. Then he will decide in which country to open a pharmacy. He said that Augustus went to work as an Unspeakable in America. He's waiting for Barty to graduate so they can leave.</p><p>-Have they already decided? - Arcturus chuckled.</p><p>He was greatly amused by the vicious puffing of Barty Sr., inquiring from them where his son was. Ultimately, he found a guy and threatened Augustus. An awkward guy, according to Arcturus, but Barty Sr. was always like that, although he carefully concealed it. But Black remembered how Crouch Sr. tripped over his own leg, barely seeing his future wife, and then talked about her for hours.</p><p>-Iceland, - Octavian replied. - There is an excellent academy there. Barty wants to become a teacher there.</p><p>Crouch Sr.'s jaw dropped when he found out. But he pulled himself together and said that he would go there with his son to check everything, because the mother would be worried. <em>Even at that age, the man could not say that he was worried about his son.</em></p><p>-Riddle contacted us. Marvolo Slytherin, to be precise. - The Lord Prince snorted at the name. - Apparently, he finally found out about our relationship.</p><p>-Really, - Arcturus rolled his eyes. - The Malfoys probably helped with the search.</p><p>-I gave him access to the Slytherin castle some time ago. Let's see what he says.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>The Dark Lord bowed his head as he entered the Prince's office. He hadn't bowed his head to anyone for a long time. But it was strangely refreshing after so many years.</p><p>-Marvolo Slytherin, - Octavian said, tapping the ring on the table. - Did you find out something interesting?</p><p>Doesn't even think to hide. Marvolo grinned.</p><p>-I assume you know the answer. - Marvolo put the Ravenclaw's Diadem on the table. - It belongs to your family.</p><p>Severina nodded, examining him.</p><p>-Now to business, Slytherin. Are you here for the title?</p><p>-Almost, - said Marvolo, clenching his fists. - I'm looking for... help, - he managed to say.</p><p>Arcturus narrowed his eyes.</p><p>-Dumbledore? - Marvolo nodded, exhaling with relief. He doesn't need to explain to them. - So we were right.</p><p>-I don't know exactly what he did, - Slytherin admitted. - Perhaps a compulsive spell or something similar. But I wouldn't make Horcruxes any other way. Or would only have done a couple, not five. - Octavian's eyebrows rose. - I returned the soul, only the ring is missing.</p><p>Lord Black watched as Marvolo took the ring, lips slightly curling. Slytherin noticed that there was no stone on the ring, but said nothing. Lost jewelry is his least concern right now.</p><p>-I'll give you back your title, - Octavian nodded. - But you have two more that Dumbledore knows about.</p><p>Slytherin frowned immediately.</p><p>-Two more?</p><p>-Peverell and Gryffindor. - Prince leaned back in his chair. - About the Peverells Albus is especially silent. Grindelwald's sign. When you understand what this means, then come.</p><p>Octavian waved his hand. Marvolo felt warmth in his chest. He was Lord again, but something was still missing. Two more titles? Slytherin nodded gratefully and left the Princes' mansion.</p><p>-He's really changed, - Severina muttered. - So these attacks were not the work of his pawns?</p><p>-Perhaps Dumbledore, - her husband shrugged. - Or just the Aurors throw off what they can't solve. Arcturus, I know that sly expression. What's on your mind?</p><p>-The more such cases accumulate, the worse the Ministry will look in the end, no? - Black grinned harshly. - They're raiding the homes of dark families. But they have no proof. Why don't we give it a hint to the others? They will collect raid's memories for later.</p><p>-And we'll just see what happens in the end? - smiled in anticipation Severina. - A good idea.</p><p>__________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Striking the shelf, Marvolo grimaced when a book fell on his head. Abraxas looked up from his parchments as he rummaged for information.</p><p>-Are you okay?</p><p>-I don’t know, - Slytherin admitted. - When I graduated from Hogwarts, I thought I was stronger and smarter than everyone. And now I feel like a stupid child. Obviously, Arcturus knew at first glance that this was a Horcrux. He could destroy him, even track others. I didn't even know that at some point I was close to death. Do you remember what I was once?</p><p>-Ambitious, - Malfoy replied. - You wanted to protect wizards, especially children. You wanted a family.</p><p><br/>
-Exactly. The Princes did not even talk about kinship, and I recruited children for torture and murder. - Marvolo sighed. - I've talked so much about protecting the Slytherins, but now four of them God knows where. Regulus especially. If his condition is the same as Bellatrix's after her expulsion from the family, I worry about him.</p><p>Abraxas nodded silently. He knew Regulus. Smart kid, he would work in the Ministry to keep the order the purebloods wanted. Malfoy was still amazed at Arcturus's composure, although he loved his grandson. Does he really not know where the boy is now? But Crouch Sr. knows where his son is. Abraxas saw the man recently. Octavian and Arcturus were laughing at him out loud in the Ministry. Looks like Barty Jr. has decided to become a teacher. Moody even stumbled when he heard about it. The elder of the Crouchs grumbled but looked pleased. If Barty is with the Rookwoods and Severus, then where is Regulus?</p><p>-Dumbledore was watching him, wasn't he? - remembered Abraxas. - But why exactly?</p><p>Marvolo nodded at the Tales of Beedle the Bard.</p><p>-Apparently, Grindelwald also had a gift.</p><p>Malfoy narrowed his eyes.</p><p>-After the duel, Dumbledore received a wand. The cloak is with the Potters. And the stone?</p><p>Slytherin nodded. He was shocked that he thought for so long. Stone from the Ring of Gaunts.</p><p>-Arcturus or Regulus?</p><p>Marvolo clutched the book in his hands.</p><p>-I do not know. Whatever Regulus saw at Hogwarts, it made him leave.</p><p>-Dumbledore then. His magic could attract the boy's gift. Will you go to the Princes again?</p><p>-Yes, - confirmed Marvolo. - I want to consult with them. I suspect they have a plan. By the way, where is Sirius Potter now?</p><p>-With the Potters, he tried to get into the Ministry as an Auror, just like James, - Abraxas snorted. - Alastor threw both out of the door. Pettigrew tried to join us, right?</p><p>-Right, - Slytherin snorted. - It can be used.</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Severus and Marvolo clashed outside Octavian's office.</p><p>-Sorry, - the young man blurted out, blushing with embarrassment.</p><p>Marvolo almost forgot how to breathe.</p><p><em>~Breathe, fool,~</em> Nagini hissed from under his robes.</p><p><em>~Shut up, you fool,~</em> Slytherin hissed and coughed. - It's okay. Severus, right?</p><p>The young man nodded, glancing sideways at the snake peeking out of his robes.</p><p>-Big, - he muttered. - I mean... um...</p><p>Marvolo swallowed.</p><p>-This is Nagini, my familiar. - The snake nodded to the young man, which made his eyes light up. - I...</p><p>-Do you have a crush on my grandson? - Octavian asked incredulously, opening the office door. - Are you tired of living, Marvolo Slytherin?</p><p>Severus and Marvolo jumped up and blushed.</p><p>-Um, - Slytherin choked out. He never blushed so much in his life. - I didn't think anything like that.</p><p>-Indeed, - Prince narrowed his eyes. - Come in already. Severus, Eileen in the garden.</p><p>The young man hurried there. Marvolo looked after him and went into the office.</p><p>-I learned about the Deathly Hallows, - he said.</p><p>Octavian waved his hand and Marvolo's chest warmed. He again had access to titles that the Princes had previously blocked.</p><p>-So, I can become a Lord?</p><p>-Exactly. Moreover, you can request a return of your belongings. The cloak and the wand will return to you. Don't ask for a stone. - Slytherin just nodded. He wondered if the stone really worked, but after all that had happened, he was in no hurry to messing with death again. - You can kick the Potters out of the family, they've already spent some of the Peverell's money, not knowing about the title. This is prohibited by the laws of magic, so all funds will be returned to you.</p><p>-Regulus didn't come back? - Octavian raised an eyebrow. - I already met him in passing. He often helped the rest of the Slytherins.</p><p>-Didn't come back, - the only thing Prince said. - Have the Aurors been in your people's homes yet?</p><p>-Yes, we're collecting evidence. I wanted to ask if I should go public? For real?</p><p>-Does Dumbledore recognize you?</p><p>-Technically, he can. But I am only remembered in dark families. He will not find support.</p><p>-Wait a little then. Let's see what he does if the Death Eaters don't actually attack. And. - Octavian looked at him closely. - Honestly, Arcturus and I consider you just a naughty pup and an upstart. - Marvolo frowned slightly, but nodded. He expected it. - But you can come here if you want. You are now part of the family.</p><p>The Dark Lord's eyes widened. He nodded, unable to find words.</p><p><em>~You have a good family,~</em> observed Nagini.</p><p>
  <em>~I know.~</em>
</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>The blast threw Regulus and his opponent aside. Black had a burn on his right cheek, another man had a laceration on his left wrist. No, not human. <em>Humans don't have such creepy fangs.</em> The burgundy-eyed man shook his head as he rose to his feet. The edges of the scar on his left cheek have grown back together, hiding his teeth. Regulus remained lying, staring at the sky.</p><p>-Do you think you'll like my liver? - he asked thoughtfully.</p><p>-I'm not against alcohol.</p><p>-I'm Reggie.</p><p>-I'm Vairok. Do you want venison?</p><p>Ten minutes later they were sitting by the fire and roasting venison.</p><p>-I didn't expect to run into a half-wendigo, - Regulus remarked.</p><p>-Prophets are not often met either. - Black looked at him in surprise. - It's obvious if you know where to look. I have a good nose. But many different smells attack at the same time. The brain does not keep up with all the information. It's the same with the prophets. If the brain is not relieved, the person becomes a vegetable. Everyone does it differently.</p><p>-I have alcohol. The potions have ceased to work. - Reggie tilted his head. - What do you have?</p><p>-Hunting. I focus on the goal. Most of the time, it ends up dead. But alcohol helps in some way too.</p><p>They were silent for a little. Both were tired, which is why they attacked when they collided in the darkness of the forest. They shared the first slice of roasted meat. Reggie took a bite of it, burning his tongue. It was worth it. Vairok has already reduced half of his slice.</p><p>-Don't you have a family? - Regulus asked suddenly, examining him.</p><p>-No. My life suits me.</p><p>Vairok smelled of wind and blood. <em>Is that what freedom smells like?</em> Regulus and Bishop became themselves, following the curved road, as is customary in their family. But Vairok has always been so... free?</p><p>-You left, huh? It can be seen in your eyes.</p><p>-I want to write to them, - Regulus admitted, biting off the venison again. - But I don’t know what to say.</p><p>-That you're alive. This is enough for those to whom you are important.</p><p>Vairok looks no more than eighteen. Life away from everyone made him such an adult?</p><p>-I have a friend. Brother, you might say. We slept once, but it turned out to be not what we needed. His lifestyle... - All the Richters enjoyed life, even if they had to get their hands dirty. - I think he will die much earlier than me.</p><p>-Does it make you sad? - Vairok took a thermos from his backpack. - After all, he was in your life. You will remember. Even the pain of loss will be worth knowing each other.</p><p>-That's right, - Reggie smiled weakly. - He is more than a soulmate. I already know how much it will hurt me. But it will be worth it.</p><p>-Where are you going by the way?</p><p>-Hmm, - Black thought. - The devil only knows. Something pulls me somewhere.</p><p>-Heh. - Vairok grinned toothy. - I smell fun.</p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>When Barty and Augustus moved to Iceland, Regulus visited them before anyone else. Barty almost knocked him down with a hug.</p><p>-Where have you been so long?! - he yelled.</p><p>Black had short white hair and circles under his eyes. He looked tired and older than his age. Obviously he didn't eat enough because he had lost weight since the last time Augustus and Barty saw him.</p><p>-Somewhere, - Regulus said vaguely.</p><p>-Reggie, something's stuck on you, - Bishop said cheekily, looking at Crouch.</p><p>-Who are you? - frowned Barty.</p><p>-His brother, - Richter chuckled. - And you're Barty, right? Small and disheveled. He really looks like a kitten, Reggie.</p><p>Crouch hissed in indignation as Augustus feigned a cough rather than a wild laugh.</p><p>-What do you mean brother, damn you?!</p><p>Regulus patted Barty on the head.</p><p>-Don't cry. You will always be my little brother. Tell me how you are.</p><p>Augustus and Barty graduated from school among the best. Rookwood transferred to the Ministry of Iceland, and Crouch became an assistant charms teacher at the local academy.</p><p>-Marvolo is normal again, - said Rookwood. - He rebuilt Slytherin Castle to make it an academy for Slytherins. After the winter break, all Slytherins will go there, although they will be considered homeschooled students for now. Technically, Lord Slytherin doesn't need a license to open an academy, but he doesn't want to be known yet. Wants to see the rumors.</p><p>Regulus sipped his coffee while Bishop and Barty glared at each other. The first is mocking, the second is indignant.</p><p>-Potter and Evans got together, - Augustus continued. - No one spoke to them much in their last year. Pettigrew believes he was accepted into the Death Eaters. Dumbledore founded some sort of Order of the Phoenix to fight the Dark Lord. - They all rolled their eyes.</p><p>-It's time to start acting, - said Reggie.</p><p>-Will you come back to England?</p><p>-...Yes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regulus took the coffee mug with a shaking hand. Although he hadn't drunk anything stronger than coffee for three days. Reggie sighed, setting the mug back and spilling the liquid on the table. Sith said nothing as Black swept away the mess with a wave of his hand.</p>
<p>-There are three left, - Sith finally said.</p>
<p>Regulus had met such a person for the first time in life. Even without considering who his grandparents were. How Sith remained so indifferent with his gift was a mystery to Regulus. Black trudged all the way to the Netherlands while following the pull when he met him.</p>
<p>-Lupin is out, - muttered Reggie. - Werewolf, spy and two pawns, right? - Aloli nodded.</p>
<p>Dumbledore sensed a threat in Tom Riddle when he first met him, and pushed him towards the dark arts. The headmaster now maintains the belief that the Death Eaters kill everyone indiscriminately. He wants to destroy the strong wizards in this war. Dumbledore hardly knows about the Ravenclaw descendants. Hufflepuff has no more. The death of the Dark Lord will mark the end for the Slytherin family. Only Gryffindor remains.</p>
<p>Regulus took the mug again, finally taking a sip. Will Dumbledore keep the descendants of Gryffindor alive? Or...</p>
<p>-The fear is stronger, - said Sith.</p>
<p>So, <em>no</em>. Reggie narrowed his eyes at his new friend. The eyes are of different colors, the hair is either white or black. But he looks more like the Auror that Regulus sometimes saw in his dreams.</p>
<p>
  <em>-What's on the battlefield, what's in the courtroom. You're so ferocious, Percy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-If you're scared, then step back, Gellert.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Or will you kill me, my sun?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Or will move you off the throne.</em>
</p>
<p>Sith has a grin from Grindelwald, but there is Graves' ferocity in his eyes. Sith Aloli is a lawyer who is about to become a judge. Regulus doesn't know where it is best not to meet him. In court or in battle.</p>
<p>-It's going to start next week, - Black said. - Marvolo decided to completely close our house. Then I'll visit them.</p>
<p>Aloli tilted his head.</p>
<p>-He'll start acting faster.</p>
<p>______________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Of course, when all the Slytherins went home schooled and the Slytherin House ceased to exist, Dumbledore tried to intervene. But an unpleasant surprise awaited him. The rising bounty hunter brought into the Ministry several wanted criminals who were responsible for some of the Death Eaters' crimes. Crouch immediately began screening all employees.</p>
<p>It turned out that the Death Eaters were not behind many of the attacks the Death Eaters allegedly carried out. The Death Eaters themselves were long gone. The dark families filed lawsuits against the Aurors who came to their homes without proof of guilt and destroyed some valuables. Moody checked all the complaints and found that some of his Aurors had fabricated evidence or search warrants.</p>
<p>A dozen employees were kicked out of the Ministry, including Cornelius Fudge, whom Albus wanted to help take up the post of Minister of Magic because he could easily be controlled. The dark families were compensated. Nobody had the right to do anything with the students who left Hogwarts, because their house was closed at the request of all living heirs of the founders.</p>
<p>Dumbledore was shocked the most because he had no idea who the heirs were. He thought that Tom and James were the last, but it turned out that there were Lords that he did not know about. He hastily reviewed all the information about the attacks of the Death Eaters and realized that they had long been hidden. <em>But why?</em></p>
<p>-You don’t own Hogwarts to decide the fate of the houses, Dumbledore, - Barty Sr. hissed, as soon as Albus approached him.</p>
<p>-I have better things to do than your order of birds, Albus, - Alastor growled, rushing to meet the bounty hunter. - I need to catch the real criminals, not the disappeared supporters of the Dark Lord.</p>
<p>Which, too, has not been seen for a long time. Albus was afraid to think about what he was doing.</p>
<p>_______________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p><em>~Augustus and Barty got married. Bella and Rodi are not apart from each other. Maybe you can finally ask Severus out on a date, you fucking coward?!~</em> Nagini hissed furiously. She was already tired of the owner's indecision.</p>
<p><em>~I just need to figure out the moment!~</em> snapped Marvolo. It was not his fault that he melted at the sight of the young man and forgot all the words.</p>
<p>Voices were heard from the living room.</p>
<p>-Merlin, Regulus, you look terrible!</p>
<p>Marvolo hurriedly followed the sound. Regulus really didn't look good. Pale, with circles under the eyes, in muggle clothes. Bellatrix circled around him like a mother hen. Arcturus and Octavian flew out of the fireplace. Lord Black immediately embraced his grandson, not giving a damn about pureblood etiquette.</p>
<p>-Well you give it, kid, - gasped Octavian.</p>
<p>Regulus didn't say much where he was all this time. But his hands were shaking noticeably. It turned out that the bounty hunter who put Crouch Sr. on the trail was Reggie's friend.</p>
<p>-We need to spread rumors about a new Lord Slytherin, - Arcturus said.</p>
<p>-And wait for Dumbledore's answer, - Regulus added. - He will bury himself in the end.</p>
<p>_______________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Regulus was slowly swinging on a swing in the park, holding a bottle of wine in his hand when Dumbledore found him.</p>
<p>-My boy, - Albus frowned. - It's too early for you to get carried away with such things.</p>
<p>-Probably, - Black answered easily, taking a sip from the bottle. - Did you pass by, headmaster?</p>
<p>-Almost, - Albus nodded. - I heard your name from a bounty hunter. It looks like you and Vairok Stoneulf are friends.</p>
<p>-Looks like, - said Reggie.</p>
<p>Albus sat down on a nearby swing.</p>
<p>-Where have you been, Regulus?</p>
<p>-Where have to. I don't hang out with Slytherins anymore, if that's what you wanted to ask.</p>
<p>-And your family?</p>
<p>-My family is Arcturus. He doesn't care about this.</p>
<p>The corners of Regulus's lips lifted.</p>
<p>-Hold on tight to your wand, Professor. This is the last reminder.</p>
<p>The eyes widened behind the lenses of the half-glasses.</p>
<p>-Thanks for the warning, my boy. You won't tell me what else you see?</p>
<p>-Do you really want?<em> I do not think so.</em></p>
<p>Reggie apparated to the bike a block from the swing. Vairok handed him the helmet.</p>
<p>-How's the conversation?</p>
<p>-This bottle is clearly not enough. A dead man's laugh is always heard next to him.</p>
<p>________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Marvolo sank happily into a chair. His soul is whole, he has a family, his supporters and their children are happy, he finally went on a date with Severus. Life is good for the first time in decades. He recently kicked the Potters out of the Peverell family, so Abraxas rushed to Slytherin Castle laughing at the top of his lungs.</p>
<p>-You should have seen them, - he could barely breathe. - They spent two hours trying to figure out what the problem was. They didn't know about the Peverells or Gryffindor.</p>
<p>Slytherin fiddled for a long time in his hands the wand that magic had brought him. Elder wand, then. Marvolo had to admit that wand did not obey him. He ended up giving it to Regulus without saying anything. The young man simply nodded.</p>
<p>-This wand has a master.</p>
<p>Marvolo kept the cloak for himself, although he was not going to use it. The cloak, Slytherin's Locket, and Ravenclaw's Diadem are now his family's relics. He began courting Severus with the Princes' permission and planned to marry him. While Severus was in Iceland, with Augustus and Barty. The young Prince decided to open the pharmacy there. The academy at Slytherin Castle was an excellent idea. Many wizards from dark families were enthusiastic about sharing their knowledge with the younger generation.</p>
<p>In wizarding Britain, rumors of the founders' heirs circulated. People wondered who they were. The Ministry was condemned for an oversight. They wondered what happened to the Dark Lord. Some began to say that he did not exist at all.</p>
<p>Hogwarts was especially interesting, obviously. Without the Slytherins, the controversy at the school did not subside. Only now the Gryffindors were pestering other houses. Three lions have already been sent to the infirmary for their jokes. Rumor has it that Flitwick and Sprout were running out of patience. They have always stood up for their houses. A little more and Dumbledore and McGonagall will get the full from them. Horace was trying to figure out what the Slytherins were doing now. He was told in hints about a separate academy. Marvolo knew that Slughorn had not said a word about this to Albus.</p>
<p>
  <em>More and more interesting.</em>
</p>
<p>-I'm wonder what Dumbledore can do? - asked Rabastan. - He has nothing.</p>
<p>-That's the question, - Narcissa nodded. - Reggie and Arcturus are confident that he will try to do something. His reputation was unclouded after the victory over Grindelwald and the birth of Voldemort. But now people are looking askance at him, because there are no Voldemort or Death Eaters.</p>
<p>-While he's trying to figure out who Lord Peverell is, - said Malfoy Sr.</p>
<p>__________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Regulus handed Sith the Elder wand. The lawyer nodded gratefully, taking it. He doesn't care about the Deathly Hallows, but he didn't mind having his grandfather's wand.</p>
<p>A couple of days later, Reggie was able to qualify for a Europol trainee in the Netherlands.</p>
<p>-You're drinking less, - Bishop said. - Who am I going to rest with now, <em>boss</em>? - <em>In a couple of years, Richter will also come to Europol.</em></p>
<p>-I'm still drinking, - Regulus shrugged. - But alcohol also stops helping. I no longer have such severe headaches as before. But my whole body is now as if in a fog.</p>
<p><em>It scares.</em> Sometimes he confuses reality with images in front of his eyes. But in some way it is still easier for him. He spends time with friends, talks to his grandfather. Little by little, but he's back to normal.</p>
<p>-Dumbledore not doing very well, - Vairok once remarked. - He can't find heirs.</p>
<p>-Who would have doubted, - Regulus snorted. - Only a few dark family knew about the Princes. But he is hiding something else.</p>
<p>______________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Albus stroked his beard thoughtfully. He could not find the heirs of the founders. Initially, he thought that only Slytherin and Gryffindor remained. Tom would have died, and Albus would have dealt with the Gryffindor title. He alone knew how dangerous such power was. In fact, he wanted to lure James into a war with Tom. James was a real lion, he would have given his life for their world. So the descendants of the founders would have ceased to exist.</p>
<p>Without such strong families, Britain would be calmer. Albus would have kept order until his death, and then Minerva would have taken his place. She relied on him for everything. <em>As it should be.</em></p>
<p>But now what? He needs to lure Tom out. Albus feared that the Dark Lord was starting to make Horcruxes. He needs to check it somehow. Perhaps... Dumbledore considered. He and Tom are very strong, in part because both are half-bloods. Albus did his best to keep this aspect secret. But Tom always believed in magic and said that he was destined to become the greatest wizard. Destiny. <em>Prophecy?</em> Prophecy about the fall of the Dark Lord. Tom will definitely fall for it.</p>
<p>Create a prophecy that the one who will overcome evil will be born. Very poetic. The headmaster can create that. But where to get a prophet? Thoughts themselves jumped to Regulus. The boy was right about the wand. But he disappeared again.He's unlikely to be part of the prophecy trick, but he spoke to Albus. Maybe Dumbledore can convince him to help differently.</p>
<p>He remembered that Sybill Trelawney had spoken to him. To be honest, Albus strongly doubted that she had the gift. But that's even better, isn't it? Her will be easy to control. Everything will look as if she uttered a real prophecy. Dumbledore knew that Peter was associated with the Death Eaters, but remained silent about it. If he tell him about the prophecy, then Pettigrew will tell Tom. And he will finally come out of hiding.</p>
<p>But where to get the baby though? Need a strong and old family. Like the Potters, even though they were banished. Lily and James were having an affair, as far as Albus could remember. If Tom attacks them, it could attract the attention of the new Lord Peverell. Even if he doesn't care about the Potters, he can come to find out what happened. So, Potters.</p>
<p>Albus smiled, relishing the plan. If Tom comes to the Potters, Dumbledore will attack him. Albus is stronger after all. Then he will understand if Tom has Horcruxes. Then he will think further. Now this is the main thing. It is worth setting Peter on a few light families, probably. This is cruel, but necessary. Otherwise, people will lose faith in Albus. This he could not allow.</p>
<p>_________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>When Sirius couldn't find Remus to rebuild his friendship, he spent his days with Dumbledore listening to him in everything. When Albus said that the Death Eaters would soon begin attacking powerful families, Sirius decided it was his chance to rehabilitate himself. He began to follow the Longbottoms and Bones, because they are the strongest light families. It is logical that they will be attacked first. He couldn't understand why they didn't join the Order though. It's not Albus' fault that the Slytherins left.</p>
<p>Sirius had only been following them for a couple of days when he spotted a suspicious man in dark robes. Sirius immediately drew his wand, rushing after the unknown and throwing a spell of dumbfoundedness. The man dodged and cast a spell in return. Sirius ducked for cover, but something hit him in the back, knocking him out.</p>
<p>-Really? This idiot just attacked? - Frank frowned, throwing off the hood of his robes.</p>
<p>-He never had a bright intellect, - Regulus shrugged.</p>
<p>The gloomy Bones came out of the house. They noticed the surveillance, of course, but it was Regulus who told them the details. No one was pleased with Dumbledore.</p>
<p>-I don’t know if there are Death Eaters or not, - Amelia said slowly, - but they are clearly not going to attack anyone. Only Dumbledore speaks of this. Plus, I've heard rumors about the Slytherin Academy.</p>
<p>-What will you do? - Reggie asked.</p>
<p>-We'll say we noticed him. He will be interrogated at the Ministry. Most likely, he will be sent to Azkaban if Frank is charged with assault.</p>
<p>-I'll do it, - Longbottom nodded. - Marvolo Slytherin, right? - he squinted at Regulus. - I don’t know where Voldemort is, what was done to him, and whether he was at all, but I will help you.</p>
<p>-As are we, - Edgar nodded. - Better my children will be in that academy than around the crazy old man.</p>
<p>Regulus chuckled.</p>
<p>_______________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Sirius was sent to Azkaban. His excuses only damaged Dumbledore's reputation. The headmaster was already full of worries. It has become common knowledge that Lord Ravenclaw and Lord Slytherin-Gryffindor-Peverell have founded a small academy for purebloods. In fact, not only purebloods were admitted there, but the selection was very strict. This called into question the existence of the Dark Lord.</p>
<p>Sure, there were newspaper articles and eyewitnesses proving his existence, but honestly? It didn't help much. Some said that he give up, some that he was killed. In fact, it was rumored that the new Lord Slytherin killed him because Voldemort defamed the honor of their families. Marvolo Slytherin only smiled charmingly when asked by journalists.</p>
<p>The name of the Ravenclaw heirs also became known. As well as the fact that Severus Prince and Marvolo Slytherin will soon be married. Wizarding Britain turned upside down from this. The heirs of the founders abandoned Hogwarts entirely and were one family, apparently. At the school itself, this was all they talked about. The Gryffindors were torn between rage and whine. After all, it turned out that the heir to the founder of their house chose the Slytherins and created a new school for them. Some purebloods took the children from Hogwarts and placed them at the Slytherin Academy.</p>
<p>Of course, Albus tried to talk to the heirs. He asked the faithful light families to convince the Lords not to turn away from Hogwarts. But Octavian Prince only raised an eyebrow and gave the Ministry and the journalists an old book, which said that due to frequent incest in pureblood families, squibs were born. They were discarded. But when the squibs started families and new blood got into their children, the magic was reawakened.</p>
<p>This caused an enormous stream of people rushing to Gringotts for a hereditary test. <em>As if Albus's worst nightmare had come to life. </em>Family ties were discovered, families were reunited. Then Slytherin added fuel to the fire. Pointed out that some Muggles were afraid of magic and abused magic children. The Ministry immediately rushed to check the students.</p>
<p>Dumbledore was busy fighting off the howlers. He got it for overlooking child abuse.</p>
<p>-I'm sure families love these children, - he assured. - They just have a little disagreement.</p>
<p>It cost him dearly. Horace went to work at the Slytherin Academy. Minerva took dozens of points from her house almost daily for their pranks and loud cries of indignation.</p>
<p>Albus urgently needed to think of something. He was losing control of the situation. He deliberately hid information about the squibs so that influential families do not have many relatives. The influx of new blood into the family could spawn a wizard like Tom again. <em>Or even worse.</em></p>
<p>The headmaster lost two of his pawns. But at least James and Lily got married. Albus has already come up with a prophecy for their child. He didn’t know if Lord Slytherin was Tom or not, but the Dark Lord certainly wouldn’t hold out if something threatened him.</p>
<p>A couple of days after all this hassle, Albus met Regulus near the Ministry.</p>
<p>-Are you giving orders without knowing the most important thing, headmaster? - Black chuckled.</p>
<p>-What do you mean, my boy?</p>
<p>-The legacy of Grindelwald, - Reggie shrugged. The old magician felt cold inside. - One of his men took it away. But the legacy is still there. It's just a name though. He followed in the footsteps of another ancestor.</p>
<p><em>Impossible.</em> But Albus remembered Gellert's laugh and eyes as he died. He became obsessed with something more than the Deathly Hallows. <em>Man?</em></p>
<p>-He followed a scorpion once, - Regulus continued. - You too?</p>
<p>He apparated away. Dumbledore swallowed.</p>
<p>_______________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Octavian looked up from the papers.</p>
<p>-Will you stop puffing? Just go and see them.</p>
<p>-I was there recently, - Barty Sr. frowned. But he clearly wanted to go to Iceland again. - My wife is still there.</p>
<p>-Because you have a grandson now, - Arcturus rolled his eyes. - Stop pretending to be Merlin knows who. It almost cost you a son.</p>
<p>Crouch winced.</p>
<p>-I'm a good grandfather, - he said. Because now he was trying. - In any case, what have you got there?</p>
<p>-Dumbledore loses authority every day, - Prince replied.</p>
<p>The Dark Lord is no more. Purebloods enjoy life. Abused children have new guardians and homes. This forced the Ministry to revise some laws and strengthen the Secrecy Statute. In the Order of the Phoenix there were only three or four people loyal to Dumbledore. It remains for us to deal with Dumbledore himself.</p>
<p>-He denies knowing the real reason why the squibs were born, - Crouch snorted. - So far, he only gets howlers because he allowed a lot of his lions and ignored child abuse. What do you and Marvolo want to do with Hogwarts?</p>
<p>-We are not sure. None of us are interested in the castle. If Dumbledore is gone and the staff fails, we will intervene. We will improve the program and find new teachers, but the academy will remain the main one. There are now different faculties, so it looks more like a university, to be honest.</p>
<p>Although this did not bother the students. The nearby buildings were finally finished. There werewolf students from the Fenrir's packs waited out the full moon. Severus began developing a normal potion to make it easier for them. Some ingredients were brought to him by Vairok, a friend of Regulus. For the first time, the dark wizards saw a person who made even Greyback shiver.</p>
<p>-Where is Regulus?</p>
<p>-In the Netherlands, - Arcturus replied. - I bought him an apartment there.</p>
<p>Because his grandson will start spending the night right at work. Obviously, the boy liked his job. Arcturus himself in the Muggle organizations did not understand much, but since his heir again looks like a living person, and not a walking corpse, then everything is fine.</p>
<p>-What about the rumors?</p>
<p>-Most people are sure that the Dark Lord was killed, and his supporters fled. And for a long time. This is starting to reflect on Dumbledore, especially after Sirius. Dumbledore doesn't talk about the Dark Lord yet because of this.</p>
<p>-So something will happen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minerva sank exhausted into a chair in the staff room. Several more children were taken away from school. The Board of Governors pressed the teachers, saying that Hogwarts education was starting to decline.</p>
<p>-It's all because of Albus, - Poppy muttered.</p>
<p>The rest silently agreed. At this rate, the graduates of their school will not even be able to find a normal job in the wizarding world.</p>
<p>-Albus was always afraid of something, - Filius said slowly. - It looks like something that scares him is going on now.</p>
<p>The teachers saw Horace. He was delighted with the academy. He said that all the students were diligent and capable children. The same cannot be said about the students of Hogwarts. They didn't seem to know what to do now.</p>
<p>Albus argued that the Slytherin heir could not be trusted, but no one listened to him. Marvolo Slytherin created not only an amazing academy, but also an orphanage for magical children with everything necessary for a comfortable life. Dark families happily shared knowledge in different fields with their children at the academy.</p>
<p>-I was invited to the academy, - Flitwick admitted. - I agreed. - Nobody was surprised. The little professor became more and more annoyed since the departure of his favorite students.</p>
<p>-A little more and Hogwarts will be closed, - Minerva sighed. - Although the heirs have made it known that they are not interested in the fate of the castle. I'm not sure what will happen to the students then.</p>
<p>-Where's Albus, by the way?</p>
<p>-I do not know. He said he would fix everything. - Aurora rolled her eyes. - He'd better not do something stupid.</p>
<p>-I saw him near the forest, - Pomona grimaced. - There was a Patronus Scorpion. Albus lunged after it, as if the earth was crumbling beneath him.</p>
<p>___________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Marvolo waved his wand, causing Pettigrew to collapse to the floor. The Death Eaters shook their heads.</p>
<p>-The old man is crazy, - declared Dolohov. - That explains why the Potters suddenly disappeared. They recently had a son, right?</p>
<p>-Yes, - Abraxas nodded. - Like the Longbottoms. They will be furious because their son's birthday will coincide with Pottor's.</p>
<p>-What are we going to do with the rat?</p>
<p>-Let's correct his memory. He will say that he joined the dark wizards who called themselves Death Eaters, but he never saw Voldemort. He will tell how Dumbledore fed him information, hoping that the Death Eaters would reveal themselves. - Slytherin drummed his fingers on the table. - Where is Regulus?</p>
<p>The others looked around. The guy was not there. Bellatrix frowned.</p>
<p>-I do not like this. Dumbledore will follow him. Reggie will lure him somewhere, but...</p>
<p>Severus looked at the others uncertainly.</p>
<p>-I heard him talking to Sith Aloli. He studied at Ilvermorny before me. I was told that he had the gift of divination of incredible power.</p>
<p>-If they know each other, then their visions should have crossed.</p>
<p>Marvolo stood up.</p>
<p>-Tony, Abraxas, let's go.</p>
<p>___________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>The resurrection stone gleamed on Regulus Black's chest, and the Elder Wand was twisted by a man with different colored eyes. The ghostly scorpion melted into thin air.</p>
<p>-Funny, - Sith said quietly. - Gellert really didn't care about this man. After all, he could have won the duel then. Although Gellert won anyway.</p>
<p>He turned his gaze to the pale Albus.</p>
<p>-So many years have passed and you’re not letting go, Albus Dumbledore. Even my head hurts from visions. What to say about those who were next to you.</p>
<p>Reggie turned his head.</p>
<p>-It's true.</p>
<p>Dumbledore swallowed.</p>
<p>-These eyes... Who are you?</p>
<p>-<em>Whose grandson I am, do you mean?</em> You know half the answer. Why do you need a second one? <em>You are not worthy to know the second name.</em></p>
<p>The name of the one Grindelwald chose. Albus gripped a new wand in his hand.</p>
<p>-So you came to take revenge?</p>
<p>Aloli tilted his head. Grindelwald has never been so calm. <em>But another been. </em>Sith parted his lips in a smile.</p>
<p>-They chose the outcome themselves. - This is why Sith does not need a second Deathly Hallow. - Your existence did not affect it in any way. Like them, I don't need you.</p>
<p>-You came here yourself , headmaster, - Regulus shrugged. - You have never seen the little pieces of the picture. As a result, you have doomed yourself. <em>Too easy, I would say.</em></p>
<p>Albus raised his wand, not even knowing what to cast. But at the same moment he was hit into the ground. Marvolo appeared before Regulus and Gellert's grandson. Antonin, Abraxas, and Alastor pointed their wands at Dumbledore. Severina and Octavian swept past them.</p>
<p>-Are you okay? - cried the Lady Prince.</p>
<p>Marvolo grimly examined the young men for injuries.</p>
<p>-We're fine, - Black said somewhat surprised. - We could do it.</p>
<p>-I have no doubt, - Slytherin hissed.</p>
<p>Aloli grinned thinly, turning his head.</p>
<p>-It really turned out to be easy. I wanted to see who was causing this headache. - Sith looked at Albus. - Nothing interesting. Reggie, I'm going back to the Netherlands.</p>
<p>-As you say.</p>
<p>Marvolo glanced sideways at the wand in Aloli's hand, but said nothing. He had well-founded suspicions about the identity of Regulus's friend. This explained the strength he felt from the stranger.</p>
<p>-Albus will be awaiting trial with Veritaserum, - said Alastor. - It's time to end this farce.</p>
<p>__________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Falling in love with Grindelwald, hiding the truth about the squibs, neglecting students, false prophecy and stories about Voldemort will not save even the so-called symbol of light. Dumbledore said a lot under the Veritaserum.</p>
<p>
  <em>I am a symbol of light. I know better than anyone. Only I know what's best for Britain. No one else can handle this role. I am always right. I will not be left behind!</em>
</p>
<p>By the end of the trial, it wasn't just Marvolo who had a headache. Dumbledore didn't say a word about Grindelwald's grandson though. When did Regulus or Sith only have time to cast the spell? Dumbledore had no allies left when he was sentenced to Azkaban. The camera was specially enchanted to prevent the phoenix from arriving, but Fawkes remained in the castle anyway. Marvolo honestly did not understand what the bird had seen in the old man before.</p>
<p>Of course, Regulus received a scolding from his grandfather and cousins for his antics. No one wanted to lose him again when he finally began to recover and visit them.</p>
<p>-I can't believe Dumbledore went this far, - Abraxas muttered later. - If a magical war began with another country, Britain would fall, so much he slowed down our development.</p>
<p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Octavian was right about Hogwarts in the end. The teachers could barely cope with the load. Minerva eventually recruited new staff and improved the educational program, but the damage was done. Hogwarts was no longer considered the best magic school in the world.</p>
<p>-I'm more surprised that Dumbledore fell so easily, - Fenrir admitted. - I expected a war, to be honest.</p>
<p>-Me too, - nodded Marvolo. - But it makes sense. Dumbledore focused on the whole picture, discarding small parts. But it is the small parts that often play a decisive role in the outcome of events. Dumbledore aimed at Voldemort and did not look around at all. He did not understand that he should be afraid of those who were next to him.</p>
<p>-Well, - said Arcturus. - We have an academy, our children are safe. Do we care what that idiot thought or what happened to Hogwarts?</p>
<p>-Your truth, - Octavian confirmed.</p>
<p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Regulus closed the folder and placed it on the coffee table. Bishop looked up from his papers.</p>
<p>-What have you got there?</p>
<p>-Story.</p>
<p>Reggie went to the window. This story began a long time ago. Some chapters are forgotten, some heroes are already dead. But they left a legacy without fear of death. <em>This story continues.</em></p>
<p>Regulus looked at the photographs on the windowsill. Barty sent a photo of him and Augustus' son. Bella wrote that she was expecting a girl in a couple of months. Nagini annoyed Marvolo, demanding grandchildren.</p>
<p>There will be new chapters and events. New heroes. Reggie may not be participating, but he will be collecting records. He wonders what else will happen. <em>Will this story ever end?</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>